Ino Yamanaka
by Bluequeen Darkness
Summary: "entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi yang jelas, ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu." "begitukah? Um.. apa kau janji akan menjagaku?"Ino meletakan beberapa tangannya di ujung bibir sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk yakin dan serius. "Ya, aku yakin dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu.. sampai kapanpun."


_Halo… saya Author dari author yang satu lagi(?)officialbal.  
Ini ff personal sedangkan yang satu bareng-bareng :p  
perkenalkan, aku Hanifah salam kenal ya buat author yg lain J  
no chincong, no basa basi, happy reading, ganbatte! '-')9_

* * *

**INO YAMANAKA**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo, abal, dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : hnfhap**

**_(Sesungguhnya ini adalah karya fiksi._. Cuma fans aja._.)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunga sakura berguguran dihalaman _Konoha High School_ seorang gadis berjalan menunduk memegangi tas yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Rok pendeknya berkibaran terkena angin yang berhembus kencang. Poni pirangnya menutupi sebelah matanya, membuat mata dan wajah sedikit terlihat.

Dikoridor sepanjang jalan didalam sekolah, terjajar rapih loker-loker untuk semua  
siswa. Gadis berambut pirang mengambil sebuah buku yang berada dilokernya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang sedang mengendap-endap dibelakangnya memperhatikan langkah gadis sirambut pirang dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik berjalan sambil bersiul-siul dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala, pemuda itu menghampiri gadis rambut pirang dengan mata yang tertutup. Saat sudah dekat antara pemuda dan gadis itu, pemuda itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat kearah gadis itu.

Gadis berambut pirang, yang lebih tepatnya Ino Yamanaka berasa heran akibat tatapan pemuda itu. Inuzuka Kiba menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang mengamati. Risih, Ino hanya tersenyum kecut kepada Kiba dan menghela nafas.

"Mau ngapain lagi sih kamu Kib? Masih diam saja disitu.." Ino melontarkan kata-katanya dan membuang muka kearah yang lain

"Hah, kau ini Ino. akukan cuma mengamatimu, memangnya tidak boleh yah?" gerutu Kiba yang masih meletakan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya. Ino menutup lokernya dan menguncinya. Kemudian ia berdeham dan memegang kening kepalanya.

"Hah, ya.. tapi kamu gak usah mengamatiku sampai segitunya, Kiba." Ino berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba berlari kecil menghampiri Ino dan berjalan disebelahnya. Ino melirik kearah Kiba dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mau apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada, Hanya mau ke kelas dan berjalan disampingmu saja." Kiba mengangkat bahunya. Sekali lagi, Ino hanya menghela nafasnya.

Hening diantara mereka yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, sesosok manusia berambut kuning yang kerjaannya membuat ulah menyapa Ino dan Kiba.

"Kiba,Ino!" sapa Naruto sambil berlari menuju Kiba dan Ino. Hal tersebut tentu saja membut Ino dan Kiba menghentikan langkah mereka. Kiba menengok kearah Naruto dan Ino mengikuti. Kiba berdecak kesal ketika bertemu atau pas-pasan dengan Naruto. Setelah mengetahui rumor bahwa Naruto menyukai Ino, hal inilah yang membuat Kiba sedikit kesal dengan Naruto.

"huh, mau apa kamu disini Naruto?" ketus Kiba. Naruto menatap kearah Kiba sambil tersenyum yang memaparkan giginya dan menepuk punggung Kiba pelan.

"Hei, Kib!" sapa Naruto. "Wah, sedang jalan dengan Ino-chan ya? Hehe.." lanjutnya sambil menatap Kiba dan Ino bergantian.

"S-siapa yang jalan?! Aku tidak jalan-jalan dengannya. Lagi.. siapa juga yang mau berjalan-jalan dengan wanita yang merepotkan?" Kiba menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Ino yang menyadari perkataan Kiba kini telah memberengut kesal. Ino melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain dan tidak menatap Kiba sama sekali. Karena kesal, Ino berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto berdua dikoridor.

_ Kiba... tch. Apa-apaan maksud dia bilang seperti itu? Merepotkan? Namanya juga perempuan ya seperti ini! Dasar laki-laki aneh, hn. _Ino berkata kesal dalam hati.

Kiba yang sadar akan kepergian Ino memberengut murung, _ini semua gara-gara Naruto!_ Gumamnya dan menyalahkan Naruto. Kiba mengejar Ino kemudian menggenggam telapak tangannya untuk membuat Ino berhenti berjalan lebih jauh.

"hey.. kau marah padaku?"

Tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar ditelinga Kiba, tatapan bahagia bahkan tidak terbesit, yang ada malah tatapan kekecewaan.

"Ino.. Aku cuma bercanda. Ayolah, oke aku minta maaf.." kata Kiba menyesal.

Ino tidak sedikitpun menatap Kiba, yang ada ia hanya menatap Kiba dengan raut wajah yang kecewa. Ino menghela nafasnya, memikirkan matang-matang apakah harus memaafkan Kiba atau tidak? ia lebih memilih memaafkan. Lagi siapa juga yang mau membesarkan masalah kecil saja?

"Huh, baiklah aku maafin. Asal jangan coba-coba lagi untuk mengatakan aku merepotkan, awas saja kalau kau sampai mengatakannya. Semua perempuan memang rata-rata seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk aku!" Ino berbicara panjang lebar.

Kiba yang mendengar pembicaraan panjang Ino hanya memutarkan bola matannya dengan tatapan tidak suka atau tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang lebar ino itu. Tetapi. Kiba senang sekaligus tertawa karena Ino berbicara panjang lebar dan memaafkannya. Kiba mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Ino-ku.." goda Kiba dengan tatapan _blink-_nya kearah Ino.

Bukannya kesal atau apa, Ino hanya terkikik dan menepak bahu Kiba pelan. Diperjalanan menuju kelas, Kiba dan Ino memasuki ruangan kelasnya yang ternyata sudah ramai. Ada Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, dan lain-lain yang sedang berbincang. Heboh, kelas mereka memang terkenal kelas heboh dan berisik namun jenious.

"hey,Pig!" Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah Ino dari mejanya. Ino tersenyum kecut begitu mendapati Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya berkumpul dimejanya.

"yo, forehead!" Ino menyeringai dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura. Ino menghampiri teman-temannya dan duduk dengan mereka.

"wah Ino, kamu kenapa gak bilang sih?" kata Temari yang tiba-tiba tidak jelas.

"tau nih Ino, kamu udah dapet rupanya tapi kamu belum cerita kekita." Seru Tenten mengikuti.

"tunggu… apaan sih? Aku aja gak tau apa-apa tiba-tiba kalian ngomong gini. Maksudnya apa? Ahh aneh.." Ino memegang keningnya.

Beberapa pasang mata milik teman-temannya menatap Ino lekat-lekat, mendekatkan wajah mereka kearah Ino. Spontan Ino langsung menatap heran.

"Apa?" katanya

Hening beberapa saat, Sakura,Tenten,Temari,Hinata berbincang-bincang dan mata mereka terbelalak. Sedangkan Ino, ia hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan tanda tanya besar.

"Ino.." seru Sakura,temari,Tenten,dan Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"hum?" Ino hanya menggerakan dagunya.

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai menyukai Kiba,huh?" empat pasang mata menatap Ino lekat-lekat, membuat Ino terpojok beberapa saat dan tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, apa yang kalian bilang? Aku? Menyukai Kiba? Hah, yang benar saja! Hahaha lagi… siapa juga yang mau menjadi wanita setengah anjing? Hahaha"

"Sejak tadi kami melihat kamu berjalan dan berbincang dengannya berdua." Tegur Sakura serius sambil menekan kalimat tertentu.

"hey, forehead! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan dia berjalan berdua, berbincang berdua? Lagi pula, kita cuma teman kok.." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah.. mau teman atau apa nanti ujung-ujungnya, kalau kalian jadian beritahu kami ya!" Tenten menggoda Ino.

"Iya benar, lagi pula Ino-chan dan Kiba-kun terlihat cocok" Hinata berargumentasi.

"nah, benar itu Hinata. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan jadian. Hahaha" Temari menggoda Ino diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

Serontak, Ino hanya bisa diam dan memeramkan mata memohon ampun atas sumpahan dan doa teman-temannya. _Lagi pula, siapa yang mau jadi gadis anjing?_

Waktu menunjukan jam istirahat..  
semua orang yang berada di Konoha High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Terkecuali, Ino dan teman-temannya. Mereka masih asik menggosip satu sama lain.

"Apa?! kamu sudah jadian dengan Shikamaru? Wah, sejak kapan? Bahkan kamu aja enggak ngasih tau aku Temari!" Ino tersenyum bahagia sambil sedikit terkikik.

"Hehehe, tenang.. yang lainnya juga baru tau kok.. abisnya, aku malu buat memberitahunya" Temari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"ngomong-ngomong.. kok kamu kuat sih nanganin orang seperti Shikamaru? Dia itukan malas, dan bawaannya hanya buat ribet. Menyebalkan.." keluh Ino.

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting jenious.." bela Temari sambil berpose.

"Hahaha, okay jenius ditambah jenius, hasilnya pasti jenius. _Longlast _ya Temari."

Ino dan teman-temannya mulai kelaparan. saat mereka baru ingin pergi untuk keluar kelas dan kekantin, lima laki-laki memasuki kelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke,dan Neji?

"Hey kalian.." sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah saat melihat Hinata. Ino dan teman-temannya terkikih pelan, sedangkan Hinata menunduk malu.

"Yoo Naruto!" tegur Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari berbarengan.

"H-hai Naruto-kun.." Hinata tersipu malu. Spontan, Ino dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Hinata yang begitu gugup melihat Naruto.

"Hey Temari, itu lihat calon suami mu ketus sekali.." kata Tenten mencemooh Shikamaru.

"Su-suami? Apa-apaan kamu ini! Urusi saja tuh Byaku-TENmu!" Temari menggoda Tenten balik.

"hn, terserah lah.." Tenten hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

Ino menatap keramaian yang berada didepan matanya. begitu banyak pasangan satu sama lain, ada Hinata dan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke, Neji dan Tenten, bahkan Shikamaru dan Temari. Jujur saja, apakah hanya Ino dan Kiba yang sendiri? Mengapa harus dengan Kiba?

"hey kalian, laparkan? Lebih baik kita kekantin saja. Kebetulan kami juga belum makan.." kata Naruto kepada semuanya. Ino dan teman-temannya hanya mengangguk.

_Dikantin…_

"Aku pesan ramen sepuluh mangkuk ya paman.." Naruto mengucapkan pesanannya.

"udah aku pesankan ramennya, kalian nanti tinggal bayar." Lanjut Naruto.

Mereka semua berbincang-bincang dimeja makan. Tak disadari oleh Ino, Tenten dan Temari mengintrogasi Kiba tentang pendekatan dia dengan Ino, apakah Kiba menyukainya atau tidak, dan rencana mereka nanti jadian.

"Jadi.. Kiba, sejak kapan kamu mulai dekat dengan Ino?" tanya Temari antusias.

"hm? Hahah, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal bodoh itu temari? Hahaha"

"ah kalian ini memang benar-benar serasi. Tidak Kiba, tidak Ino, pasti selalu mengelak jika ditanya pertanyaan seperti ini. Dasar payah.." keluh Tenten

Kiba mengalihkan pandangan dari Tenten dan Temari, Kiba memandang Ino Yamanaka yang sedang tertawa manis dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya, Kiba tersenyum. Tenten dan Temari mengamati tingkah Kiba yang sedari tadi memandang Ino dan tersenyum. Munculah rencana Temari untuk menggoda Kiba. Temari tersenyum jahil dan bersekongkol dengan Tenten.

"ehem… sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini." Goda Temari kepada Kiba

Kiba yang menyadarinya kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan menoleh kearah Temari.

"hn? Kenapa?"

"sepertinya ada yang mulai jatuh cinta disini, yakan Temari?" Tenten ikut menggoda Kiba.

"ya, bisa dibilang begitulah Ten."

Mendengar hal itu membuat pipi Kiba memanas, pipinya menjadi merona merah. Kiba hanya mengerjap kedua matanya. dan menggerutu kesal saat pipinya menjadi merah.

"Kiba, ini serius. Jika kamu menyukainya, ungkapkanlah. Dan ku pikir, dia juga menyukaimu." Temari bergumam serius dan yakin kepada Kiba.

Kiba merenungkan perkataan Temari matang-matang. Ya, memang akhir-akhir ini Kiba mulai merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Ino Yamanaka, bahkan sejak ayah Ino pergi meninggalkan Ino untuk misi dan meminta Kiba untuk menjaga Ino. Sejak itulah, Kiba merasa Ino selalu ada untuknya, dan memang Kiba ditakdiran berada dekat dengan Ino Yamanaka.

Kiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tersenyum sedikit dengan lesu, kepalanya menunduk kebawah dengan murung, dan wajahnya memapangkan muka kekecewaan. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa.

"begitukah Temari?" Kiba berkata asal dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya.." kata Temari

"Tapi, sepertinya aku nggak bisa. Naruto menyukainya, memangnya aku bisa bersama dia? Seorang gadis secantik Ino Yamanaka nggak mungkin mau sama orang kaya aku. Apalagi sering banget dijulukin _Doggy man…_ pfft, busuk." Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini dengan kesal.

Temari dan Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawa mereka.  
berasa tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kiba yang sedang kecewa, mereka memilih diam dan menutup mulutnya. Tenten dan Temari menatap satu sama lain yang masih ingin tertawa, kemudian Tenten berkata dan disusul oleh Temari.

"pfft, baiklah. Sekarang gini deh, kamu… pfft.. _dog_ nih yah, kalo kamu _dog _sekarang Ino apa juga hayo?" Tenten menahan ketawanya.

"hahaha, Tenten! Hahah lucu kamu ten!" Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gak usah sok mikir kamu Kib. Kalo kamu _Dog, _jelas Ino adalah _Pig_ nya. Dan kalau dijadi satu, kalian sama-sama satu spesies,sama-sama hewan. Hahaha" Temari tertawa sangat keras.

Orang-orang yang berada didalam kantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan tanda tanya besar. Temari yang tertawa hanya dapat tersenyum menyeringai dan seakan tidak berasa bersalah apapun. Kemudian, Temari mengecilkan suaranya sambil terus berbincang.

"Memang sejak kapan kamu menyukai Ino?"

"sejak menjelang beberapa hari ayahnya pergi untuk misi…"

"wah benarkah? Bukannya itu saat Ino kecil?"

"yap, memang benar."

"ayolaah, ceritakan sekarang!" Temari dan Tenten berkata serentak.

"jadi begini, awalnya aku…" Kiba menceritakan kisahnya

_Flashback_

_"Ayah? Ayah dimana?" Aku mendengar teriakan seorang gadis didalam sebuah rumah.  
"Apakah ada orang? Huh, dimana sih?" gadis itu bergumam kesal._

_Aku berjalan menghampirinya dengan sedikit mengendap-endap. Kemudian, aku memegang bahu kirinya dan mengguncangnya pelan_

_"hei.." sapa ku kepada gadis itu._

_Gadis itu menoleh kearahku, dan tidak kusangka ia menatapku dengan raut muka bersedih. Dan.. sepertinya ia menangis._

_"Apa namamu Ino?" aku menyapanya dengan lembut_

_"Ino.. Ino Yamanaka kah?" lanjutku._

_Tak ada suara yang berasal dari bibir gadis itu, yang ada hanyalah anggukan kecil dari kepalanya. Dan aku tidak menyangka, ia mengangguk sambil menangis.  
tak ada pertanyaan yang ku berikan kepadanya, yang ada aku hanya memeluknya dan menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis._

_"Ino, sudahlah.. jangan menangis. Aku baru aja bertemu dengan ayahmu, ayahmu sedang melaksanakan misi. Jadi tenanglah.." aku melepas pelukannya dan menatap mukanya._

_Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mungkin karena respond ku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.  
kemudian punggung tangannya menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua pipinya. Dengan lembut dan sedikit tenang, ia tersenyum manis kearahku._

_"b-benarkah, nii-san?" katanya._

_Aku tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk singkat.  
jadi.. ini gadis yang bernama Ino Yamanaka? Gumamku dalam hati._

_"Ya, benar. Um.. kamu tidak perlu memanggilku nii-san, lagi pula umur kita sepantaran. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan ya? Aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja aku Kiba" ucapku sambil tersenyum._

_"Inu.. Inu-Inuzuka.. Kiba?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tergagap._

_Aku heran mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedikit tergagap.  
aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda tidak mengerti._

_"hn?" ucapku._

_"Tidak Kiba, ayahku pernah berkata tentang nama itu. Hanya saja, aku lupa ia mengatakan apa. Yang aku ingat hanya akan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang akan menemaniku suatu hari nanti. Apakah yang ia maksud adalah kamu?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeleng pelan._

_"Tidak-tidak, pasti bukan kamu. Kita aja baru berkenalan bukan?" lanjutnya._

_Aku mengerutkan kening dan memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Ino. Mungkin, apa yang dikatakan Ino benar. Ada kalanya ayah Ino menyuruhku untuk menjaganya, saat ia menyelesaikan misi entah sampai kapan, gumamku._

_"entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi yang jelas, ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."_

_"begitukah? Um.. apa kau janji akan menjagaku?"Ino meletakan beberapa tangannya di ujung bibir sambil menatapku._

_Aku mengangguk yakin dan serius._

_"Ya, aku yakin dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu.. sampai kapanpun."_

.

.

.

"Sejak saat itulah, kadang aku suka mampir kerumahnya, bermain bersamanya, bahkan sampai sekarang, tapi kalau aku sempat.." Kiba menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"wah, _sweet.._ jadi, apakah dia pelukan pertamamu?" Temari bertopang dagu dengan muka yang bahagia.

Kiba mengangguk singkat  
tidak perlu berkata jauh, Kiba mengiyakannya.

"Ya, dia pelukan pertamaku."

"Kiba! Kamu harus bilang padanya! Tidak salah lagi, saat pembelajaran kemarin-kemarin dia memperhatikanmu terus. Aku yakin, dia itu juga suka kamu!" Tenten berantusias.

"yah, mungkin… suatu saat nanti, aku akan bisa mendapatkan Ino Yamanaka.." ucap Kiba sambil menekan beberapa kalimat

Tak disangka, perbincangan Kiba,Tenten dan Temari selesai. Ternyata, ramen yang dipesan oleh Naruto sudah berada didepan mereka bertiga. Kemudian mereka bertiga menyantap ramen itu, mungkin sedikit dingin karena mereka berbincang terlalu lama.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
